Non posso stare senza te
by nyyya
Summary: - Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, il mio amore.


Título: Non posso stare senza te.

Classificação: Livre

Personagens: REBORNxLambo.

Gênero: Yaoi, romance.

Avisos: Homossexualidade.

Desafio(s): Nenhum.

Capítulos: Um (oneshot)

A mansão estava silenciosa. Tsuna havia tirado "férias" do cargo de chefe da Família Vongola e voltado para visitar sua mãe no Japão junto com seu braço direito Gokudera e Yamamoto. Bianchi estava viajando por algum lugar atrás de ingredientes venenosos. Hibari só Deus, Dino e Kusakabe sabiam onde ele estava. Ryohei estava passando uma temporada com a Varia e certamente tentando se livrar do Lussuria. Na mansão haviam ficado poucas pessoas entre elas Reborn e Lambo.

Lambo estava caminhando distraidamente pela mansão, afinal era o melhor que podia fazer já que estava completamente entediado. Pensou na possibilidade de ir conversar com Reborn, mas esse mesmo sendo seu namorado –em segredo óbvio- sempre o tratava com desdém. Lambo não entendia por que Reborn tratava todos a sua volta com respeito e somente ele era a exceção, já havia cogitado a idéia de perguntar para a fonte mas certamente Reborn o trataria pior ainda.

- Reborn, che crede di essere? _(- Reborn, quem ele pensa que é ?)_ –Lambo resmungava para si de cabeça baixa enquanto tentava achar algo mais produtivo para fazer do que ficar dando voltas pela mansão.

- Vaca estúpida, parece irritado! Será que a fonte dessa irritação seria, eu ? - O olhar de Reborn sobre Lambo era malicioso. Ele adorava ver sua vaquinha irritada, ainda mais se fosse por sua causa.

Lambo se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Reborn. Tinha certeza de que não tinha ninguém ali naquele corredor a não ser ele. Mesmo assim fez pouco caso da presença e comentário do mais alto. E é claro que tudo isso com uma quantidade significativa de força de vontade. Logo continuou andando até sentir a mão de Reborn no seu pulso o impedindo de continuar.

- R-Reborn me deixe ir por favor ? - Lambo estava se contendo para não falar tudo que estava guardado para o outro, não queria se expor daquele jeito, muito menos para o ignorante de chapéu.

- Não sua vaca estúpida. Eu perguntei por que você está irritado, não vai me responder ? – O olhar de Reborn sobre Lambo não era mais malicioso e sim frio. Mas ao encontrar os olhos do outro percebeu uma tristeza que não estava ali antes ou estava e ele nunca havia percebido. Com isso puxou o menor para si colando os corpos, viu Lambo fechar os olhos e suspirar. Reborn Sabia que Lambo adorava ficar em seus braços, mas viu que algo não estava certo ao perceber que o outro não correspondia o abraço.

- Eu pedi para me deixar ir não para me abraçar, Reborn. Será que eu não fui claro o suficiente ? – Lambo falava ainda com os olhos fechados, a força sobre humana que estava fazendo para não cair na tentação de abraçar o outro de volta era incrível até para ele.

Sabia que tinha algo errado, Reborn tinha certeza absoluta depois de ouvir o que sairá da boca de Lambo. O que diabos estava acontecendo, Lambo nunca rejeitou um abraço seu. – Lambo.. Fala pra mim, o que eu fiz ? Me diz, por favor.

Aquelas palavras, aquele tom de voz tão próximo ao seu ouvido. Reborn queria enlouquecê-lo ? Tinha que sair dali, Lambo sabia disso, mas como sair daquele abraço tão caloroso ? _(- Você não quer sair não é Lambo ?)_ Se perguntava internamente enquanto sentia as mãos do outro em seu rosto levantando sua cabeça. Lambo baixou os olhos, não podia olhar nos olhos de Reborn. Se olhasse sabia que não agüentaria. Falaria tudo que estava guardado. Já podia sentir as lágrimas chegando aos seus olhos, mas não choraria pelo menos ele achava que não.

- Lambo, mi guardi cosi. _(-Lambo, olhe para mim, sim.)_

- Por que, Reborn ? – Lambo não agüentava mais, tinha que saber por que o outro o tratava daquela maneira. Eram namorados, mas Reborn nunca falará uma só palavra de carinho para ele. Por quê ? Por que estavam juntos afinal ? Não tinha sentido, não fazia sentido algum para Lambo. – Você sempre me trata mal, por que só comigo ? Eu que te pergunto, o que foi que eu fiz pra você ? – As lágrimas finalmente chegaram aos olhos de Lambo e ele se agarrou a Reborn que por sua vez o abraçava mais forte.

- Você é a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo Lambo! Olhe pra mim. – Reborn segurou mais uma vez o rosto de Lambo fazendo-o olhar para si. Sorriu ao ver nos olhos do outro a sua frente o quanto Lambo o amava. Reborn aproximou o rosto ao de Lambo e o beijou suavemente. – Você nunca parou pra pensar no por que eu te trato diferente das outras pessoas ? – Falou com os lábios roçando nos de Lambo. Sorrindo mais uma vez ao perceber a cara de confusão do outro. - Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, il mio amore. _( – Eu te amo mais que tudo, meu amor.)_ – Dito isso Reborn puxou Lambo para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Lambo estava processando as coisas ainda. Havia escutado direito ? Reborn o amava, de verdade ? Aquilo era novo pra ele. Reborn nunca tinha dito nada assim antes. Pra ninguém até onde ele sabia e agora.. Aquilo era demais para ele. Estava feliz, não escondia isso e nem tinha por que esconder. A pessoa mais importante na sua vida o amava e agora não tinha mais dúvidas. Sabia que tinha o namorado mais idiota do mundo, mas pelo menos era dele e de mais ninguém.

-

Agradeço a Yuuki por me incentivar a escrever essa fanfic.

Grazie, amore mio. Ti amo 3

E a Carol-chan, porque ela disse que me batia se eu não postasse –q Obrigada pelo apoio :D


End file.
